Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements 16.07.2016: Map has been further updated and is soon ready to be used. 18.07.2016: Added link to Facebook page You can now apply for special characters! Said applications must be posted here General Information The Server: The Second Age server is made for people who wants to experience the Second Age. The timeline of our server begins after the forging of the Rings of Power, when Annatar was revealed to Sauron. This means factions like Eregion does still exist, as it has not been invaded yet. In order to ensure the best Second Age experience, we have made a special version of the mod, which turns the LotR mod map into a Second Age map. We'll offer a custom texture pack as well, in order to ensure this experience further. This texture pack will add in armours of Numenor and alike, as well as change other existing textures. For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is adviced. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! The New Map: The map of the server is a whole new map setting in the Second Age of the Tolkien universe. It currently contains the continents of Middle Earth, Númenor and Aman (Valinor), although the continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun might be added at a later point. Due to the map setting in the Second Age, some biomes has been changed, such as Isengard (the biome), Dead Marshes, Uruk Highlands, Fangorn Wastelands, Rohan (which can now be found in the Vales of Anduin, as they did simply not live in what is known as Rohan later on, during this age), Mirkwood and alike, with the reason being that these did not exist at the Second Age. For further info, be sure to ask staff. However, should you wish for something that only these biomes contained, be sure to contact a staff member! Some of these biomes can be found on some other parts of the map, where they would make sense to have to some extend. This is simply made so the stuff of these biomes don't get totally lost on the new map as well as the achievements they may provide. The continent of Aman will be a No-PvP zone, and only Vanyar elves may take residence there! However, this does not include the island of Tol Eressëa, where PvP is allowed and general server rules apply. Rules *Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. *The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superiors, and if they have none - then I'm afraid there is not much that can be done. *Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13), but if someone stresses that it is making them uncomfortable, and this is ignored, or swearing is used in any other form of malice, then that is a breakage of the rules. *Any specific roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application beforehand, and any role not mentioned in lore but still holding a significant position (King, Lord, etc.) will also require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section further down. *Staff do not make applications, but are promoted upon merit. If you make an application, you will be thought of no less, but it does not necessarily mean that you will get an answer. *Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. *Hacking, in any form, is punishable by a permanent ban. Same rules applies for use of X-Ray mods! *Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld, except for the spawn area, is not allowed! *No combat-logging! *No spawn nor afk-killing! *When teleporting to a player or nearby a player, at least 2 minutes must occur before attacking the player is allowed! This applies fast travel and killing people returning from afk as well. You may not lay behind someone, who's afk, waiting for them to come back in-game and then immediately kill them! *Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. *Only Vanyar elves may take residence in Aman. *Aman is a No-PvP zone. However, special events made by Staff may allow certain types of PvP to take place during said events. This rule does not include the island of Tol Eressëa, but only the mainland of Aman. *Griefing is a big no-go! There is to be no breaking of blocks that belongs to other players. Looting is not allowed either, unless a war is occurring and the terms of war allows so. However, these terms of war only apply for players, who are taking part of the war. The terms of war may allow griefing of certain places as well, although these special terms must be discussed with staff before both parties of a war agrees upon it. *Wars can only be declared by faction leaders. *No use of mithril weapons or armour in a war is permitted, unless you are the leader of your faction; faction leaders are allowed to use a single piece of enchanted mithril armour in a war. This rule applies for NPCs as well, meaning NO hired troops, running around with mithril weapons and/or armour! *During a war, faction equipment is adviced! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon's set. However, Gondolinian Sword and the Charred Mallorn Mace may not be part of this set, and the set must fit the race/lore of the custom faction as well as be approved be a staff member. These rules applies for NPCs as well! *The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is 24, in wartime that number is 36. Cavalry counts as 2 (due to there being 2 NPCs) and larger mobs, such as Olog-Hai and Huorns, counts as 3. Claiming Land and Custom Factions Upcoming info War Rules General Information (click to expandcollapse) Wars are declared by a faction leader upon another faction leader, and the terms of war organised from there. If certain things cannot be decided upon, the Staff will be forced to intervene and it will default to the less severe one, such as no loot being kept etc. Any fortresses taken will be owned by the faction who took them, and require a battle to re-take. Any castles of a size larger than ten square blocks along a line will also require a battle or siege to take, and cannot simply be walked past. A nation does not necessarily need to be conjoined to fight the other, simply that a line can be drawn across allied lands. Any neutral lands cannot be crossed in such a way, and enemy lands need to be taken to proceed. If a line can be drawn through allied lands to the fight, then a nation's soldiers are permitted to join. If your nation has a standing navy, a line is permitted to be drawn upon sea, and then land, but the usual rules apply when a landing is attempted in enemy lands. In this case, the attackers must also start in boats five hundred blocks away from the shore. Unless the enemy fortress is less than a thousand blocks away, in which case that takes precedence. In order to win control of a biome, all enemy settlements (castles, fotresses and alike) large enough to be besieged, must be conquered. Once all these are conquered, the attacking nation owns the land. Peace can be made mid-war, and a peace agreement must be made by both sides of the war. Battles (click to expandcollapse) Battles are to be announced when attacking in open field as well as settlements smaller than 30x30 blocks (We do count in the total area of a structure, meaning a large wall could count as a larger structure than the required 30x30, even if its dimensions are not 30x30, but 140x8 just to set an example. This is judged if it makes more than nine hundred square blocks, as 30x30 does, and 140x8 does). A battle must start with the attackers a minimum of one thousand blocks away from the defenders, and with a thirty minute grace period to allow the defenders to properly fortify their position. Once the thirty minutes have passed, the attackers may then proceed towards the defenders. As soon as no defenders are within one thousand blocks of their starting position, the battle is over, and the fight won. On the other hand, if no attackers are within one thousand five hundred blocks then the battle is also over. Re-enforcements may arrive for either side at two thousand blocks for the attackers, ten minutes after the battle is started. For the defenders, this is two thousand five hundred blocks and fifteen minutes. At a period of another ten minutes for the defenders, and fifteen for the attackers, a further round of re-enforcements may arrive. This number is as of yet until either side runs out of re-enforcements, at which point both sides stop. The original number of combatants is to be decided upon at the start of a war, with each round having half of that original number arriving. Map location is a requirement to be on while the battle is on-going for this system to function. Once a fight is over, a counter attack can be made by the losing side, in which case this must be the first counter attack for each side, and can only be made after a minimum of thirty minutes. Sieges (click to expandcollapse) Sieges are to be announced when attacking a city or fortress bigger than 30x30 blocks (Counting in the total area of a structure, meaning a large wall could count as a larger structure than the required 30x30, even if its dimensions are not 30x30, but 140x8 just to set an example). However, sieges only apply for walled cities, meaning un-walled cities won't require one and regular battles may take place. Once a siege is announced, at least 24 hours must occur before the siege may take place. Meanwhile the besieging nation must make a siege camp around or near the enemy fortress or city. During the siege, the attackers are allowed to place siege equipment such as siege towers, ladders and alike. If the area is protected, they may ask a staff member to place their equipment where it needs to be. Explosives however, are not allowed during a siege, unless the terms of war allows the use of it during sieges. Once the siege has commenced, standard re-enforcement rules apply. The winner of a siege keeps the fortress or city. Note: The besieging faction may ask Staff to place a battering-ram in front of the enemy main gate (which needs to be unprotected during the siege battle). This battering ram must be designed have one piece of explosive in front of it, so it can blow a small hole on the enemy gate. The explosive may NOT be activated until during the actual siege battle! Partnership with The First Age LOTR Server The Staff-Members of this Server and The First Age LOTR Server now have an official partnership, to learn more about this please read the following document by WarPig1237. Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character, in order to get on this list, however it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. You are more than welcome to join the server without applying for anything. The application must be posted here and must include the lore of the applied character, why you want to become said character as well as your experience with the mod and roleplay in general. Make your application seem appealing if you can, like any assignment - it does give a bit of bonus points. "Why would someone apply for a special custom character when it's not a must to do?" -A Wikia contributor "Because the applied custom characters starts with their special lore & rank from day 1. While player 1, who has not applied for a custom character, would start out clear with nothing - player 2, who applied to become a captain of Númenor, starts out with his captain rank of the Númenorean Army." -PredatorFish, Owner of the Second Age Server Accepted characters will be posted down below: Factions Here you can find the current existing factions as well as their respective leader. Custom factions are allowed to be made, by applying to staff. Do note that the factions below are what we consider "official" factions on the server, due to them having NPCs. More will be added underway, as more factions gets implemented in the mod. Meanwhile for requested factions like the Avari elves or Easterlings (which will be an official faction as soon as they become implemented in the mod), we advice you to apply for them as a custom faction. Staff Owners: PredatorFish Heartgold1234 Admins: Moderators: The First Age LOTR Server The First Age LOTR Server is run by GeneralBeaver, Ovaldiduval, Lilendre and lalamalkin. As the name of the server suggests, it takes place in the First Age of the tolkien universe, and includes various new landforms such as Aman (Valinor) and Beleriand, before it was sunk in the end of the First Age. As is mentioned above we now also have an official partnership with The First Age LOTR Server and we're looking forward to doing many new and interesting things with them in the future. Their wiki page can be found here as well as their Facebook page can be found here Legal Rights All rights reserved ©2016 Second Age Server. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, using for a new server - public or private, or other forms of methods, without the prior written permission of the publishers - the Second Age Server team. The special version of the Lord of the Rings mod is made with special permission from Mevans - the creator of The Lord of the Rings Mod: Bring Middle Earth to Minecraft. The use of this mod is only permitted for singleplayer use, and hosting a server with the use of our special versions of the LotR, without our permission, will be a direct break of copyright law and can lead to legal actions. For permission requests, contact owners of the Second Age Server. Special Thanks A special thanks to the First Age LotR server, for helping us in the creation of the server. Be sure to check our their page, as they have done an amazing work. Their page can be found here As well as this, we'd like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process as well. Category:Servers